plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunflower (PvZH)
Solar |Tribe = Flower Plant |Traits = Team-Up |Abilities = Start of Turn: You get +1 . |Rarity = Basic - Common |Flavor Text = Not to brag, but I'm pretty much your basic franchise-founding superstar.}} Sunflower is a basic common plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Solar class. It costs 1 to play, and has 1 . It has the Team-Up 'trait, and its ability gives the Plant Hero +1 at the start of every turn until it is destroyed. Statistics *'Class: Solar *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Trait:' Team-Up *'Ability: Start of Turn:' You get +1 . *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description Not to brag, but I'm pretty much your basic franchise-founding superstar. Strategies With Sunflower is perhaps one of the most common and useful plants that you can play at the start of the game. Having even the slightest bit of sun bonus early on can give you a huge advantage, as it allows you to play higher-cost cards much earlier and force your opponent to play more defensively. Sunflower's value gradually diminishes as the game progresses, however, as you get enough sun to play what you want. Here are some possible threats that can counter Sunflower, which you should be aware of when playing it: *'Gravestone' zombies that can move or destroy Sunflower such as Sumo Wrestler, Pied Piper, and Conga Zombie. *Tricks that can destroy Sunflower such as Bungee Plumber, Rolling Stone, and Nibble. *Cards that can move to Sunflower's lane such as Dog Walker, Line Dancing Zombie, and Smoke Bomb. *Strikethrough zombies such as Hot Dog Imp and Line Dancing Zombie. If stat-boosting cards like Spineapple or Fertilize are available, you can choose to boost Sunflower to improve its chance of survival, or at least retaliate back. Using Mixed Nuts with Sunflower is an easy combo. If Sunflower is played on turn 1 and is not destroyed, Mixed Nuts can be played on turn 2 and get a stat boost. In combination with Briar Rose, Sunflower can make your opponent think twice before targeting, and probably destroying it. If Power Flower is on the field, you can be healed more at the start of every turn. Against Early on, you should use everything at their disposal to take care of any Sunflowers, because they let your opponent play stronger cards earlier and possibly overwhelm you. Against a Solar hero, it is usually better to save your brains for a trick rather than spending everything on zombies, or play a Dog Walker to catch any stray Sunflower. Gallery Sunflower_stats.png|Statistics SunflowCard.png|Card Trivia *Its description makes a reference to how it is one of the mascots of the Plants vs. Zombies series. *The sound heard when it makes sun is the same as its Plant Food sound effect from Plants vs. Zombies 2. *Its appearance resembles more of its appearance in the original Plants vs. Zombies than in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *In the first comic strip of When Fungi Attack, Sunflower has its Plants vs. Zombies 2 appearance. *Its attack is the same as its form in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. *It, Navy Bean, Pear Pal and Pea-Nut are the only plants with the Team-Up trait present in the Multiplayer menu. *If one looks closely, it does not have the same number of petals as Solar Flare, as Solar Flare has 14 petals, while it has 16 petals. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Basic cards Category:Basic plants Category:Common cards Category:Common plants Category:Solar cards Category:Solar plants Category:Flower cards